Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a placement structure for a peripheral information detecting sensor, and to a self-driving vehicle.
Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0020306 discloses a structure in which a Lidar system (a peripheral information detecting sensor), that is equipped with photon detectors (detecting portions) for detecting peripheral information of a vehicle, is disposed on the roof of the vehicle. In addition, structures in which an optical camera or the like is disposed at the vehicle inner side of a front windshield are known.